Intimidation&Violence
by MisaFanfiction
Summary: It's another day in Teikou... or so they thought.


**A/N**

**Beta-ed by Ri-chan! (Ritar)**

"Aka-kun, I'm going out to buy some more supplies!~" The girl with long, flowing, pink hair said, nonchalantly. The heterochromatic boy looked at her and nodded.

"Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi, Ryouta, go with Satsuki to buy the supplies."

"Today's Oha-Asa states that I should assist someone." The emerald haired boy said, as he fixed his glasses with his middle and forefinger.

"Ehh… can't Satsuki go by herself?~" Nevertheless, the tan boy got up.

"Haai~ Aka-chin." The purple haired boy said emotionlessly, as he continued to munch on his snacks.

"Hai!~ Akashicchi!" The blonde boy said cheerfully.

The pink haired girl - Momoi Satsuki - giggled and walked out through the gym doors - the others trailing behind.

"Well since the nuisances are gone, I might as well play a game of Shogi." The crimson haired captain muttered as he walked away. Unbeknownst to them, they had all forgotten a _certain_ phantom sixth man.

"..."

When the first string members were sure - that none of the miracle players were there, - they looked around to locate the pale, blue haired boy - who had become one of the so called "Generation of Miracles."

After a while, they found the quiet boy - Kuroko Tetsuya - practicing by himself. The first stringers walked up to him.

One of the benchwarmers suddenly grabbed hold of Kuroko's shirt and pinned him against the gym wall.

"You think if you keep on passing to Aomine-san, you'll get a spot in the Generation of Miracles? HUH?!" The boy snarled at Kuroko - whose face remained passive the whole time.

"Did you hear me?! HUH?!" The boy growled as he lifted the smaller male higher and slammed him against the wall. Kuroko winced slightly but was still apathetic to the situation he was in.

"..."

Four members of the Generation of Miracles and their manager could hear the commotion occurring from the other side of the gym door. Deciding to see what the commotion was, Momoi opened the door and was shocked to see what was happening.

The first stringers are ganging up on my beloved Tetsu!

"What are you looking at Satsuki?" Aomine asked, as he noticed the disbelief on his childhood friend's features. The others, also curious of their manager's face, looked inside and were outraged.

Those first string losers were abusing Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi! All four of them were about to burst in there - to beat the crap out of the scums - when suddenly their eyes widened in shock - at the sight they were seeing.

"..."

"Tch. You piss me off. How dare you appear into the first string and suddenly become a member of the Generation of Miracles, when the only thing you're good at is passing!... We've been training since we were first years! You have no right to be called the Generation of Miracles!" The boy yelled as he once again slammed Kuroko onto the wall. Kuroko's eyes were now hidden by his azure bangs, and without a word he suddenly grabbed the other's wrist with a tremendous force. A loud crack could be heard - for Kuroko had just broken his wrist. His face was still covered by his hair, but when he looked up his eyes were dark - no longer the azure blue that it once was. He stared down at the pitiful man that was screaming in agony and holding his broken wrist.

"Scumbag." Kuroko said as he looked up at the other first string members - that were slightly cowering in fear. "How dare you talk shit about me… I see you guys want to die." Kuroko said as he cracked his knuckles - his eyes were dark and deathly. They all quivered in fear but there was a _fool_ that decided to go against Kuroko.

"Hah! Like we would be afraid of you-" before the poor guy could finish his sentence, Kuroko punched him in the stomach and sent him flying. He looked back again.

"Anyone else?" Kuroko asked darkly.

"W-What are you doing! It's just one guy!" One of the first stringers shouted as he tried to get everyone to gang up on Kuroko. Suddenly confident in themselves, everyone began to "attempt" trying to attack Kuroko; but said boy annihilated each and every single one of them without breaking a sweat. By the end of it, Kuroko was standing on a groaning heap of bodies.

Suddenly the rasp of the gym doors could be heard, as it echoed throughout the gym. Kuroko turned around and saw the gym door open, but nobody was there.

"Momoi-san must have forgotten to close it properly." Kuroko muttered as he walked over to close the door. Little did he know, four members of the Generation of Miracles and their manager were hiding behind the door.

Five silhouettes could be seen frozen into place even after the door was closed. The first one to talk was Murasakibara - who had dropped his snacks onto the floor.

"…Well I guess Kuro-chin doesn't seem so harmless after all." Murasakibara muttered as he shivered a bit from the memory.

"He definitely inherited something from Akashi…" Aomine said in disbelief.

"…Today's Oha-Asa stated not to anger an Aquarius…" Midorima said as he shuddered slightly.

"K-Kurokocchi… " Kise mumbled, fear evident in his voice.

"Tetsu-kun I fell in love with you all over again." Momoi said dreamily. The four Generation of Miracles groaned inwardly.

"..."

"Ah.. Akashi-kun, welcome back." Kuroko said blandly as he continued practicing - ignoring the bodies that were piled up on the floor. Akashi walked in with a slightly raised eyebrow at the scene, but soon he smirked as he realized what happened and simply walked over to Kuroko - also ignoring the heap of bodies.

"Have you seen Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi, Ryouta, and Satsuki?" Akashi asked. "They should've been back by now." As if on cue the four Generation of Miracles - and their female manager - came in, though they avoided eye contact with Kuroko - excluding Momoi.

"Ah, welcome back." Kuroko said to them emotionlessly.

"I'm back Te-tsu-kun!~ " Momoi sang out, delighted.

That was when all four pairs of eyes landed on the pile of human bodies that were strewn around the gym. They were groaning, as black and blue covered their fleshes.

"..."

The four members of the Generations of Miracles learned and important lesson that day.

_Never piss Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi off…!_

**A/N**

Please Review!


End file.
